


His Butler, At Bathtime

by SebaCielisLife (fanfic814)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/SebaCielisLife





	His Butler, At Bathtime

"Let's be off," his demon butler spoke. "It's been a long day and you're in need of a bath before bed this evening."

Ciel nodded wordlessly, returning to the carriage. He stared sullenly out the window, watching the English landscape pass them by as Tanaka guided the horses back to the manor.

"Is something wrong, Young Master? You seem preoccupied."   Sebastian was used to his master's typically sulky behavior, but the child seemed even moodier today than usual.

Ciel felt his face flush, and he angrily gritted his teeth. "No. It's nothing." He slumped back in his seat and remained silent until the carriage came to a stop.

Sebastian exited and paused to help his young charge down before guiding him into the library. "Have a seat. I'll bring your tea, and you can relax while I prepare your bath."

Ciel nodded and flopped down at his desk. He didn't know why he was feeling so angry right now, or why his heart was pounding in his chest. Being a thirteen year old boy on his own was confusing at times. As Sebastian returned with a cup of his favorite Earl Grey, he felt like throwing it across the room. Unfortunately, throwing things just wouldn't be befitting of a young Earl, so he picked up his cup and stared into it, pretending to be interested in the floating specks of tea leaves until Sebastian again disappeared. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, pretending to busy himself with some paperwork, fingers anxiously drumming against the desk as he listened to the sound of the tub slowly being filling with water.

"Your bath awaits." Sebastian appeared moments later, bowing his head slightly.

Ciel sighed. "But I haven't finished my tea," he grumbled.

"It looks like you haven't started it yet," the butler frowned. Sebastian was usually the pinnacle of professionalism, but he was growing weary of his surly little master's petulance today. "Well Young Master, you can either drink cold tea or bathe in a cold bath this evening. It's your choice." He spun on his heel and returned to the bathroom, leaving Ciel's jaw agape in a mixture of shock and rage.

 _Who did that stupid demon think he was?_   Ciel stood abruptly, grumbling to himself as he headed down the hallway toward the bathroom.

"Sebastian! " Ciel yelled as he stormed into the room.

"So you chose the bath, Young Master. Excellent choice!"

Ciel gritted his teeth and raised his chin insolently. "Sebastian, I do not require your assistance with my bath this evening."

A small smile played at the corners of the butler's lips. "Don't be silly, Young Master. It will take you an eternity just to get out of your clothing alone. Besides, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't help my Master bathe? It's only proper."

Ciel sighed as he looked down at his layers of finery. For a brief moment, he almost wondered what it would be like to not be a wealthy young nobleman. "Fine," he mumbled, his voice tinged with resentment.

"I think we'll make this a quick bath tonight. You seem to be tired."

"I'm not tired," Ciel whined as Sebastian began removing each article of clothing and meticulously folding them. Sebastian hadn't been exaggerating; there were so many fasteners and ties, Ciel would have spent an hour trying to undress himself. He had grown up in a very affluent, spoiled household, and was accustomed to the finest of clothing, which meant he required assistance to dress on most occasions. He couldn't even tie his own shoe properly, and the thought of that just made him more irritable. Ciel Phantomhive didn't like admitting he needed to rely on anyone.

Once his charge was properly naked, Sebastian tugged his white gloves off with his teeth. His jacket was removed next, and he carefully rolled his shirt sleeves.

"There now. In you go, Young Master." He bent and swept up Ciel's small frame and gently placed him into the bathtub. Ciel huffed indignantly as Sebastian began washing his hair, running his long, slender fingers through the soapy strands. When he had finished scrubbing, he picked up a cup and poured water over his head to rinse away the fluffy white suds.

"Ouch! You got soap in my eye!" Ciel snarled.

"Apologies, My Lord," Sebastian lowered his head then grabbed a towel and began wiping at the affected area.

"I can do it!" Ciel snapped, snatching the towel away.

Even for a demon as patient as Sebastian, he had to admit the child had been wearing on his nerves the past few days. It seemed his Young Master was growing up, and he'd forgotten how trying hormones could be in a human of his age. It was... _quaint_ , really. But considering the boy was already quite moody, he had a feeling he was in for a long few months. He kept the smile glued to his face regardless, and picked up a sponge.

"Let's just get you clean, and you can go to sleep, hmm?" He picked up Ciel's arm and began working quickly, ready for a few hours of quiet.

Ciel chewed his bottom lip apprehensively and closed his eyes as the soapy sponge slid over his arms. He took a deep breath as Sebastian started scrubbing down his back, slumping over further as he finally relaxed into his touch.

"Mmmm..." The tiniest moan escaped his lips and he jolted quickly to sit up straight, embarrassed by the way his body was reacting to such trivial things lately. He folded his hands in his lap, hoping Sebastian didn't see the other way his body was responding. This had been happening more frequently lately, and it was getting difficult to hide.

Sebastian reached forward and ran the sponge over his chest, and Ciel let out another tiny groan as the scratchy sponge raked over a stiff, tiny nipple. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle any further noise, his whole body warm with embarrassment and anger.

"Arms up," Sebastian demanded.

"No, I'm done," Ciel snapped. "Fetch me a towel and I will dress myself."

Finally admitting defeat, Sebastian bit back a sigh. "As you wish." He offered his hand to help the boy out and Ciel shook his head.

"Just get the towel!"

Through a tightly clenched jaw, Sebastian picked up a towel and handed it to him, then turned around and promptly exited the room.

Ciel heaved a sigh of relief and stood, scowling as he glimpsed himself in the bathroom's large, ornate mirror. He'd always been smaller and underweight compared to other children his age, and he didn't like being reminded of it.

"You. Go away," he muttered, looking down at his groin. What would Sebastian think if he saw him like this? What kind of master couldn't even control his own body? He turned his back to the mirror and slipped into his long white nightshirt, thankful for the billowy fabric that would hide the offending erection. Ciel hurried to his sleeping quarters, where Sebastian was waiting.

"Now then, Young Master," the butler crooned. "Do you require anything else before I retire for the evening?"

Ciel climbed into his bed and burrowed under the covers, and Sebastian smoothed the blankets, tucking him in the way the boy preferred.

"No," Ciel mumbled. "You can go."

Sebastian bowed and nodded. "Goodnight then." He paused. "And Bocchan? It's perfectly normal for a boy your age."

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped as he jolted under his covers. Couldn't he at least have the courtesy to pretend he hadn't noticed?

"Yes, Young Master?"

"We are never to speak of this!" Ciel yelled, his cheeks reddening in shame as he buried his face in his pillow.

The demon's lips curled into a bemused smile. "Of course," he said, "But there's really nothing to be ashamed of, Young Master." He comfortingly touched a hand to the boy's damp hair, and Ciel shivered.

"I said I don't wish to speak of it! Go away!" the muffled voice in the pillow demanded.

Sebastian stood and nodded. "As you desire."

Ciel turned and peeked from under his blanket, watching the butler intently as he walked away.  The thoughts running through his head at that very moment made his face burn with embarrassment. He bit his lip anxiously.  What the hell was wrong with him?  Just as the door was about to close, Sebastian suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Bocchan?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"What? I didn't say anything."

The butler hurriedly returned to his bedside, raising his chin to meet his gaze. "I don't understand wordless orders, Young Master," Sebastian continued. "Your seal... I don't understand..." he said, staring at the boy's right pupil, the one branded with the seal of their Faustian contract.

Ciel trembled as the demon's eyes intently studied him, not daring to look away this time. "Ohhh," the butler suddenly drawled, laughing a little as he pulled his hand away. "Oh, Bocchan, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. You wear your desire so clearly on your sleeve. Still, you're too proud to say it aloud," he mused.

"W...what are you talking about?" Ciel snapped, steeling his jaw defiantly. "I'd like to sleep now if you don't mi..."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "As you know, I am contracted to fulfill all of your orders, Young Master, but I am not here for your amusement. However, just this once..."

His butler stood up and bowed deeply just before uttering those three words that set shivers racing down Ciel's spine. "Yes, My Lord."

Before he even knew what was happening, Ciel was hit with a blast of cold air as his blankets were torn off and his nightshirt was hiked up to his armpits. "Sebastian!" he gasped. "What are you doing?"

The demon's eyes were glowing red as he smirked. "Relax, Young Master. A butler who can't handle something as simple as this isn't worth his salt."

Long, pale fingers suddenly wrapped around Ciel's cock and the boy's eyes widened as he cried out in surprise. "Sebastian!

Sebastian glanced at his young charge's skinny, trembling body and raised an eyebrow. "Is this not to your liking?" he asked innocently.

As hard as Ciel tried to deny it, his body was betraying him in more ways than one. His legs had spread shamelessly wide, and his hips were already trying to buck into the butler's tight fist. "This is... not right..." he managed.

"Then order me to stop," Sebastian challenged.

Ciel frowned. He had always been a competitive soul, but he realized there was no winning this round. There was no possible way he was going to give that order.

Sebastian smirked in amusement. He spit into his fist and began working him with slow, firm strokes.

Ciel's eyes rolled back and he whimpered loudly, already overwhelmed by the sensation. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him deliberately. Save for accidental and necessary touches to help him get dressed and bathed, he hadn't allowed it. And _no one_ had ever touched him so softly and intimately like this. One glance at Sebastian's remarkably calm demeanor, and his face flushed with shame and embarrassment. He squeezed his eyes closed, silently berating himself for having such little self-control.

"Young Master," Sebastian said softly. "It's not often you get to experience pleasure.  I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts." Sebastian quickened his pace, and Ciel's upper body jerked forward in surprise.

"Seba...!"

"Shhh," the butler soothed, pressing a firm hand to his chest and easing him back down onto the mattress. "Really, Bocchan, the noises you're making are quite undignified."

Ciel helplessly stared up at the ceiling as his tiny fists gripped desperately at the blankets beneath him. His breath was coming in frantic gasps now and he was struggling to get himself under some semblance of control. He nearly succeeded until Sebastian's fingers grazed over a pert pink nipple and gently squeezed, rolling the tiny bud between his fingers. Ciel cried out again, a litany of debauched noises spilling from his throat.

"What's happening? " the boy suddenly rasped. His skinny legs thrashed on the bed and his hips began to pull away from the touch that was bringing him so much pleasure. Pleasure was such a frighteningly intense and unfamiliar sensation, and one he certainly didn't deserve.

"Be still, Bocchan," a warm voice commanded. "Give in to it." The butler spat into his hand again and continued at a breakneck pace.

Ciel's thin hips stuttered violently as the heat swirling in his groin became too much to bear. He cried out in a choked sob, eyes scrunched tightly closed as his stomach was suddenly painted in long, hot spurts of cum.

He lay there panting heavily for a few moments, the sobs still wracking his frail body. He was afraid to open his eyes, ashamed at having shown such weakness and humiliating wantonness in front of Sebastian.

It was quiet in the room, and Ciel dared peek through his mostly-closed eyes. Sebastian was no longer there. He sighed in relief and opened his eyes wide, glancing down in disgust at the sticky white mess covering his lower abdomen. He felt dirty now, sweaty and disheveled and covered in quickly drying cum, and it made him feel even guiltier. 

"Bocchan."

Ciel didn't look up as he heard the butler's voice calling him. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders to cover himself.

Sebastian tried again. "I've warmed your bath water. Are you ready for a proper bath now, Young Master? "

Ciel nodded gratefully, letting Sebastian scoop him up and carry him back to the bathtub. It was a good thing too, since he was exhausted and he wasn't quite sure he could walk on his shaky legs yet.

Silently he sat this time, as Sebastian scrubbed every inch of him clean.

"Pleasure is a fascinating thing, Bocchan. Even demons partake in pleasurable activities from time to time. Since your life is destined to be a short one anyway, perhaps you should allow yourself to experience it once in a while."  While it certainly wouldn't improve the taste of his soul, the demon had to admit his fondness for his young master, and seeing him so carefree in the throes of passion was a delicious sight in itself.

Ciel nodded wordlessly.

"Come now, it's long past your bedtime." Sebastian lifted him from the tub and dried him with a soft white towel. He fetched a clean nightshirt from the boy's room and returned to ease it over his head.

Once again, Ciel allowed himself to be carried to his room. He was far too tired to even think straight, so he just wrapped his arms around the butler's neck and leaned into him.

Sebastian tucked him into bed and blew out the candles on his nightstand. "Will there be anything else this evening?"

Ciel shook his head and mumbled incoherently.

"Very well." With a final bow, the demon excused himself. "Goodnight, Young Master."

The door had nearly closed behind him before Sebastian heard the boy call his name again.

"Sebastian! We are still never to speak of this," the boy growled tiredly.

Sebastian lowered his head and smiled. "Yes, My Lord."


End file.
